Is There Any Hope Left For Sincerity And Light?
by battousai24
Summary: Takari now, Takimi in the later chapters. Something happens, and Takeru starts to change.


[A/N: This is a dark fic, but it also contains fluff and maybe some lime, maybe not. This is my first time writing a digimon fic that I'll actually put up. It's a Takari/Takimi. No, it's not a triangle. Just read if you wish. If you hate Takari or Takimi, then don't. It's all up to you. There's no persuasion. Please R&R by the way. Thanks.

Also, I've never really watched Digimon so I don't exactly know what happened. I know very little, but I know the characters and where they're from. I don't know the names of their parents as well, so don't expect much from me. If you have suggestions or if you see anything that needs to be corrected, please include it in your review, or e-mail me at: . Thanks.]

[Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I own the characters associated with it.]

**"Is There Any Hope Left For Sincerity And Light?"**

_Chapter 1: Dying Light/Darkness_

TK looked at Kari who was seated next to him on the couch. He smiled and continued to watch her as they watched television. She noticed his gaze and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

He shook his head and held her cheek in his hand. Actually, she didn't have to ask. She knew that look so well.

"I just wanted to watch my Angel of Light."

He then leaned in closer to her, touching her lips with his. His thoughts drifted to when they first kissed.

FLASHBACK

It was raining. TK ran and ran, looking for Kari. Tai called him about two hours ago saying Kari had run away. The reason? That, he didn't know. He had been running for an hour and a half now, trying to find her. He asked her friends, and even the other DigiDestined, but they didn't know where she was. The latter helped him look for her as well. They had spread out, but still, none found Kari.

"KARI!!" TK exclaimed.

There was still one more place he didn't look. He ran as fast as he could and finally stopped when he reached the playground in the park. He looked up and turned his gaze to the two familiar swings. He finally saw Kari. Her face was lowered and she was soaking wet. The rain was still falling hard. He ran towards her.

"KARI!!"

She looked up, and when he reached her, she smiled weakly. She had been crying.

'But no one would be able to tell,' she thought.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, brushing some strands away from her forehead gently.

She smiled and suddenly hugged him. He almost fell back, but he managed to catch her and maintain his balance as well. She cried again, gripping his shirt while he held her close, as if he would suddenly disappear. No one would've been able to tell she was crying in this rain. That is... except Takeru Takaishi, her best friend. He smiled and held her closer.

"Let it all out. It's okay. I'm here, my Angel of Light."

She looked up at him, smiling. She opened her mouth to thank him, but he stopped her, putting a finger on her lips. Slowly, he leaned in closer, kissing her softly. Her eyes widened slightly, but soon closed. She wrapped her arms around and kissed him back. They stayed that way for a while, and then finally pulled away.

"W-why?" she asked weakly, searching for the answer within his blue eyes.

He smiled and loosened his embrace.

"I love you, Kari."

Kari didn't understand him at first, but son realized what he said. She smiled and hugged him, tears of joy now streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Takeru."

Her tears flowed more and she tightened her hold on him. She then pulled away a bit and he kissed her again. This time it was shorter. He smiled at her and she did the same. Her tears finally stopped.

"Ureshii..." she said softly, "I'm really happy, 'Keru."

END OF FLASHBACK

When they finally pulled away, both had smiles on their faces.

"Ureshii..." Kari whispered.

TK gave her one more kiss and then they continued to watch.

The weekend came and went. Nothing that special happened. TK sighed as he sat in class. He let his eyes drift to Kari. He watched her as she listened and wrote down the notes. He completely forgot that he was actually there with her as well.

"Mr. Takaishi! Are you still with us?" the teacher exclaimed, attempting to hit TK with a piece of chalk, but he failed miserably.

TK snapped out of his trance immediately and went back to listening. Kari smiled at him before facing their teacher again.

The next classes were as boring as the previous, but before they knew it, it was already their lunch break. TK and Kari sat on their usual spot under the tree. They were already having a good conversation when Daisuke showed up.

"Hey Kari, Hey TN."

The other two reluctantly acknowledged his presence.

"Say, TN, can I borrow MY Kari for a while?"

Kari glared at Daisuke; he grinned. TK scowled.

"I'M NOT YOURS!"

Daisuke laughed.

"I'm kidding. I know you guys are together and I accept my defeat. Besides, I'm already dating someone."

TK and Kari's eyes widened.

"WHO?!"

Daisuke laughed again.

"Kari, you should know. She's your best friend. Well, aside from TN over there," he said, pointing at TK.

TK glared, but Kari's eyes widened as Daisuke grinned once more.

"Yolei?!"

Daisuke nodded, still laughing. TK just stared blankly at them.

"Well, anyway, I was just going to tell Kari that the others would be meeting up later. Oh, and you too, TN."

They both nodded.

"Where? The park?" TK asked.

Daisuke nodded, waved goodbye and walked away.

TK and Kari looked away from Daisuke's retreating figure, and looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Okay..." Kari sighed.

"That was weird," TK added.

"Very," she agreed, smiling at him.

TK looked at her lovingly. He leaned in closer to her, giving her a quick kiss and then he pulled away. Feeling his lips leave hers, Kari pulled him into another kiss, prolonging it and deepening it this time, inserting her tongue. A soft moan escaped him before his own tongue joined hers in their little dance.

"Cut it out, you two," said Yamato teasingly.

Mimi giggled and wrapped her arms around Yamato's. The two immediately pulled away, blushing.

"Don't you think they look so cute, Yama?" she asked innocently.

Yamato rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Meems... how can you be so..." he trailed off, trying to look for a word.

Mimi pouted and shrugged, releasing him. He smiled and kissed her, making he smile back. TK and Kari rolled their eyes.

"And YOU told us to cut it out? Go get a room, you two," TK teased as well.

Matt pulled away from Mimi and hit his younger brother playfully. Mimi stuck her tongue out and smiled. Kari smiled and greeted them.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Matt sighed and said, "Nothing much. It's been a pretty boring day, if you ask me. I don't think it would get any better."

TK stood up and so did Kari.

"Yeah. Well, anyway... See you guys later. We'll be late for class," TK said, waving goodbye as he slowly walked away.

Kari followed him shortly after a "Bye!" as well.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

Matt sighed.

"Oh, well. Another boring day."

Mimi smiled sweetly as she saw him sigh once more.

"Aww... poor baby."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. His hands moved down to her waist as he kissed her back, deepening it as well.

The rest of the classes were boring. TK sat in class, thinking of what to do afterwards. Then, he remembered that they would be meeting with the other DD's after school. Then, the bell rang. He stood up along with the rest of the class.

"Hey Kari," he said, standing by Kari who was fixing her things.

"Hey TK."

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded and the walked out of the classroom.

"Yo, TN. Don't forget."

TK and Kari turned around to look at Daisuke and Yolei. His arm was wrapped around her waist and Yolei had a slight blush.

"Yeah... gotcha. See ya later guys."

With that, TK and Kari left Odaiba High, walking hand in hand toward Kari's apartment. He would always walk her home after school, even when they were younger.

"Hey Kari, TK," said Tai as they walked in.

He was watching tv on the couch, eating a sandwich.

"Hey Tai," said TK.

"Hey big bro," said Kari, giving him a hug.

"Well, Kari, I have to go. I forgot that I have some chores to do. I'll just pick you up later."

TK gave Kari a quick kiss and left. Kari frowned slightly and went to her room, falling on top of her bed.

"I love you, Takeru..." she whispered as she looked at their picture.

Tears welled up in her eyes and eventually ran down her pale cheeks.

"I love you so so much... 'Keru," she trailed off, sobbing.

'I love you so much it hurts.'

"Kari... wake up, Kari."

TK's soft gentle voice was the only sound in the room.

"'Keru? Why are you –"

He cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at her and smiled. Slightly shaking his head, he parted his lips to speak.

"Nan demo nai," he said softly with a smile, "Daijoubu."

He pulled her into a gentle embrace, holding her close to him.

"Tai told me you cried yourself to sleep."

Kari immediately pulled away, surprised.

"What? How did –"

He shook his head and hugged her again.

"Shh... It doesn't matter, Kari."

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

He kissed her lips, parting it with his tongue as they deepened it together. When TK pulled away, he took a glance at the clock and stood up.

"It's time to leave," he said, reaching out for her hand to help her up.

"Hm? Oh..."

She nodded and stood up as well.

"Yo, TN! What took you so long?" Daisuke called out.

The old and the new DD's were sitting under a tree, talking about their upcoming "reunion".

"Hey little bro," said Yamato.

TK nodded.

"Hey Kari," said Tai, who was seated next to Jyou, "Did you sleep well?"

Jyou looked at Kari blankly, his face bearing a serious expression. Kari winced and looked away, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again. She blinked them away, not wanting to cry in front of everyone.

"Kari? You okay?" Yolei said, sitting next to her best friend.

TK was seated next to Kari as well, but he was currently talking to Yamato. Mimi was talking to Sora. Tai was talking to Daisuke and Koushiro. Iori couldn't come, and so couldn't Ken. Jyou, on the other hand, was there despite his busy schedule. He watched Kari intently, a grin slowly forming on his lips. He licked them, a wanting and a desire slowly but gradually increasing inside him. The grin, formed into a smirk which was still focused on the Child of Light. His thoughts and his imagination was cut off when TK spoke to him.

"Why are you so quiet? Something wrong?"

'Darn kid,' Jyou thought, 'I was in the middle of a –'

"No, nothing's wrong. Just tired," he said kindly, letting the smirk and the look of desire on his face disappear immediately.

No one noticed it was even there. None of them did... except Kari. She winced again as the traumatic experience drowned her in the pain and her hatred for the man who was now talking to the one she loved and cared for dearly. Jyou Kido is a "kind" man, or so because of the mask he wore, but for Hikari Yagami, Jyou Kido was a man to fear, a man of horror, a man of lustful intent and desires, the man who stole her purity and her innocence... the man who betrayed his friend, the one she loved... this man, Jyou Kido, was the one who had raped her, but no one ever found out.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. This time, she couldn't blink them away. They flowed too quickly. TK noticed this and immediately turned to her.

"Kari? What happened?"

His eyes were full of worry, full of concern. He put his gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she winced. He quickly pulled his hand away. Kari suddenly stood up and ran away. TK immediately followed her. When he finally caught up, he kissed her. She pulled away, slapping him. His eyes widened.

"What –"

Kari immediately realized what she had done and cried even more. She ran away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then, it started to rain... hard. The streets became slippery, and it suddenly became so dim. Kari ran towards the street, trying to get across and away from everyone, but she slipped. She stood up, but she couldn't see a speeding car quickly approaching her. TK called after her.

"Kari!! Watch out –"

She got hit, and flew a few feet away from where she originally stood. TK's eyes widened and he was pinned to the ground. Hearing the sudden shrieking of tires, the rest of the DigiDestined went over to look, only to see their friend, Kari, sprawled on the ground, bloody, and almost lifeless. Tai immediately ran to hear, tears streaming down.


End file.
